


Angel in Blue Jeans

by fleurofthecourt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wearing Sam and Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel in the Bunker, Existential Crisis, Gen, Hunter Castiel, Introspection, M/M, POV Castiel, Season/Series 11, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks that, perhaps, if he looks the part of a hunter, a hunter he will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Blue Jeans

The mirror captures the weary shadow of his face, and he worries that that’s what it is. Weary. 

It’s been weeks since Rowena removed the spell, and, somehow, he still looks faintly ill. 

He sighs in frustration. 

All he wants to do is help Sam and Dean. And as long as he looks like this, they aren’t going to let him. 

He frowns, rubs a hand over his face, and looks at the clothes he’s put on instead -- A faded T-shirt. A plaid overshirt. Jeans. 

He thinks that, perhaps, if he looks the part of a hunter, a hunter he will be. 

It’s unfounded logic, and he knows it. But Sam and Dean took both laptops with them on their hunt, he doesn’t think the books in the bunker’s library are likely to yield Metatron’s location, and angel radio has, so far, been uninformative. 

And he’s been watching Netflix for days. Literally days. 

So, he’s taking Dean’s suggestion, the one he made after coming back from the hunt with his so called ghoulpire, and found him lying face down on Sam’s bed in his full suit and trench coat. 

_“I’m uncomfortable just looking at you. Take your coat off, or your tie, at least. Come on. You’re not at the office.”_

_“I don’t have an office.”_

_Dean closes his eyes momentarily then shrugs. “Get comfy, Cas. Put on some sweatpants or PJs. Me and Sam have more than enough clothes to go around.” He stares at Sam’s dresser before adding, “Mine might fit you better though.”_

And, so, Cas decides to discover how much more accommodating flannel pajama bottoms and band t-shirts are for marathoning Netflix. 

As it turns out, very. 

But now that he’s nearly to season three of The Wire and Dean and Sam are on their second hunt without him, he’s not attempting to get comfortable. He’s attempting to ...what did Dean say? ‘Come off the bench.’ 

And, if he’s completely honest with himself, which, on this particular subject, he’s trying very hard not to be, he’s not only trying on clothes. He’s trying on a life. The one he’s been circling around for years. The one here, with Sam and Dean. The human one. 

The one that, deep down, the very core of him knows he’s already chosen. 

He can only turn his back on Heaven for the sake of the Winchesters (or Dean alone) so many times, and... well, he’s past his limit. The angels have told him as much. 

But, while Heaven may have turned him out, he’s still an Angel of the Lord. He still has his grace. And, given a choice, he’s not certain he’s ready or willing to let that go. 

If it came down to it, his grace or the Winchesters? He knows what he’d choose. 

But for now, as long as no one, Angel or otherwise, is forcing his hand, he’s going to continue to be what he is as he looks in this mirror -- an angel in blue jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> [(x)](http://catalogercas.tumblr.com/post/132923441735/angel-in-blue-jeans)


End file.
